


Stones And Their Roots

by Dwimor



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Fialerill, Tatooine Slave Culture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:23:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24385774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dwimor/pseuds/Dwimor
Summary: Rey nobody abducts Kylo Ren after they kill his master.
Kudos: 11





	Stones And Their Roots

There are as many Ekkreth stories as there are slaves on Tattooine, which is to say, stories without number, and more everyday. 

Many times Ekkreth the shape changer fooled depur. Many forms they took, slipping from enforcer’s grasps like sand taken by the wind, covering the tracks of their people on their flight to freedom. With each failure Depur grew angrier, and he did not fear the wrath of the mother, Amaratu, on behalf of her children. A scheme soon grew in his mind, to conquer Ekkreth and hold them as his own.

So Depur began to send for many hunters, offering a fortune, if only they would venture into the wastes, for there was a new creature that dwelled in the dunes under the mother’s warmth. Leia, The Mighty One had birthed another, fresh and new in the world, and depur desired it. 

“Fetch this thing for me, and I will make you rich!” 

“No sir, for The Mighty One is with him, and Ekkreth The Shape Changer stands guard over their sleeping daughter and her little one.”

Finally though, his bounty was accepted and Corel the Hunter set out for the wastes. Corel did not know Amaratu, for gold was what he worshipped, and his prayer was selfishness. When the suns were at their peak, Corel stopped his journey. He removed one of his many rings, the one that shined and sparked the most, and began to twist it and turn it in the light. 

The son of the Mother grew curious at the sight across the desert, this piece of sun in the sand. With quick steps he left the safety of their nest and made his way to the light. Perhaps he would capture it, and give it to his mother, for he loved her dearly. In this way Corel captured the son, and bound him in chains, for he had not yet learned to fly.

With great glee depur took the son, and killed Corel, whose greed had trapped him, for those who love their wealth do not share their bread with those who desire it. 

Depur gave a new name to his prize, the son of the mighty one, a name that burned like acid in the son’s heart. With great cruelty depur poured poison into his mind and stitched a detonator beneath his scales. He cut him from his mothers, Leia The Mighty One, and Amaratu, the mother of us all.

When Leia heard of this her fury burned. Her breath was smoke and her eyes a smithy’s fire, her wings beating a a storm’s beginning. But Leia-nimku could not reach her son, for depur had hidden him away and twisted his mind, and she did not know what it was to be a slave. With a shattering cry she called out to Ekkreth. 

“Parent! Help me! Depur has taken my son and poisoned his soul, and I cannot reach him. You have the cunning of many, and I am in need of it now.”

Ekkreth grew heartsick when they heard of their grandchild’s pain, so they assumed the guise of a wealthy official, and travelled to Depur’s fortress. With many smooth words they gained entry and soon Depur flaunted his prize to impress his visitor. 

The son did not recognize his parent’s parent, and the hate in his heart hid his friends from his eyes. Ekkreth felt much grief, and was nearly overcome, but was given relief when Depur was called to the gates. 

“Child, do you know me? I am Ekkreth, who makes free.” 

The child spoke only to the floor beneath them, “Freedom is false while depur lives.”

Ekkreth wept for Nittu The Son as Depur and his soldiers fell at the hands of all the Chelii and Elder Sister. 

“Child, I have learned from the blood ant. They are small, but their bite will dissolve the flesh, and when many draw together they are strong!” 

“But first,” murmured Nittu, “they must consume their own fear.” 

I tell you this story to save your life. 

Rey nobody, from nowhere, stared angrily at the prone form on the ship’s floor, Ben Solo, a prince of Alderaan. When she had abducted him from his master’s burning ship she had not thought beyond the moment. He had fought with her, for her, and she him. She had never been one to master her feelings. So she had carried-dragged him, unconscious, to a small escape ship, and had stolen him, despite his anger, and the struggle they had had. 

The resistance had escaped, and so had she. As one who had always had little, she guarded what she did have with possesive greed. The twisted creature still inconscious at her feet was hers, and she his, even if he did not know it. She set their course for a remote planet, hoping to refuel and rest in the cloak of anonymity. Hopefully then he would wake. But not before.


End file.
